


Le barman, les pirates et un ours en peluche

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Metal Bloody Saloon [13]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Un sauvetage. Des rancœurs cristallisées. Et quelques considérations sur ce pourquoi il faut se battre.
Series: Metal Bloody Saloon [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/243247





	Le barman, les pirates et un ours en peluche

**Metal Teddy Saloon**

  
  
_Disclaimers : le pirate, ses capes noires, son sale caractère, son équipage et le vaisseau (vert) appartiennent à M. Matsumoto. L’Octodian, son bar, ses cocktails et ses bras multiples sont des pièces rapportées mais comptent bien s’installer dans l’univers canon de façon pérenne._  
  
_Note chronologique : ceci est une énième aventure de Bob le barman. Elle est à placer au moment qui semble le plus judicieux (mais peut-être avant « Un coin de paradis », et dans tous les cas très proche du film « Atlantis de ma jeunesse », étant donné certaines réactions de notre capitaine). Toujours est-il qu’une guerre est en cours, quelque part. Encore._  
_Par commodité, les extraterrestres belliqueux du moment sont nommés « Illumidas ». Ils peuvent correspondre à ceux de la série de ’84. Ou pas. À vrai dire, n’importe quel peuple organique non humain ferait l’affaire._  
  
_VO/VF : pour les plus célèbres : Harlock = Albator, Kei Yuki = Nausicaa, Tochiro = Alfred (de 84), Mimee = Clio. Et Arcadia = Atlantis._  
  
_Contraintes diverses : OS écrit dans le cadre d’un défi du FoF. Devait y apparaître la liste de mots suivante (en gras dans le texte) : « poney, rose, amour éternel, bébé phoque, petit oisillon tombé du nid, rire cristallin, yeux d’un [mettre_couleur] profond, nounours, couettes, étoile filante, petit pull en laine et journal intime », sans que le thème ne dérive vers la guimauve. Ça tombe bien, je n’aime pas la guimauve._  
_Mais essayez donc de placer « bébé phoque » dans une histoire se déroulant sur un vaisseau spatial !_

o-o-o-o-o-o

  
Le sol tremblait. Les bombardements s’étaient succédé sans interruption depuis deux jours. Les vaisseaux en orbite étaient censés viser les installations militaires, mais c’était loin d’être le cas en pratique. La plupart des quartiers résidentiels avaient été ravagés, et nombre d’immeubles s’étaient effondrés. Leurs habitants erraient hagards dans les rues ou, pour les plus vaillants d’entre eux, cherchaient des survivants sous les décombres.  
  
Le Metal Bloody Saloon était encore debout. Le quartier dans lequel il était implanté était encore relativement épargné, mais l’incendie qui venait d’être maîtrisé dans l’entrepôt de vêtements du bout de la rue ne signifiait qu’une chose : ça ne durerait plus.  
Couvert de suie après avoir joué les pompiers volontaires une bonne partie de la journée et jusqu’en début de soirée, le barman profitait d’une relative période d’accalmie pour se servir un petit remontant.  
  
— Apportez des couvertures ! hurlait quelqu’un. Et il me faut plus de sang synthétique !  
  
Le barman soupira. Outre des réfugiés divers venus chercher de quoi remplir leur estomac ou simplement un toit pour la nuit, le Metal Bloody Saloon abritait également un hôpital de campagne. C’était un simple médecin généraliste qui l’avait monté, et qui tentait courageusement de le faire tourner avec les moyens du bord – il ne fallait pas compter sur l’aide des hôpitaux gouvernementaux, débordés eux-aussi par l’afflux de blessés.  
  
Le barman fit du regard le tour de la salle. Le médecin était penché sur un corps ensanglanté et procédait à un massage cardiaque. Puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes d’efforts, l’air triste, il couvrit le visage d’un drap.  
Le barman s’approcha, un verre à la main.  
  
— Vous devriez prendre du repos, Doc. Vous êtes exténué.  
  
Le médecin secoua la tête, mais accepta néanmoins le verre que l’Octodian lui tendait  
  
— Je ne peux pas, répondit-il. Ils ont besoin de moi, ici.  
  
Le barman comprenait cela, et il admirait ce courage, cet acharnement à se battre envers et contre tout. Ce refus de la défaite.  
Mais le barman savait aussi qu’il était temps de cesser le combat et de penser à survivre.  
  
— Les renforts ne viendront plus, déclara-t-il en posant une main sur l’épaule du médecin. Ils doivent faire un blocus, là-haut. La ville est perdue. Il faut évacuer maintenant si nous voulons avoir une chance de nous en sortir vivants.  
  
Le docteur sourit.  
  
— Je savais que vous alliez dire ça, Bob… Je ne peux pas partir. Certains de mes patients sont intransportables. Mais je compte sur vous pour guider les autres hors de la ville.  
— Et moi, je savais que vous répondriez quelque chose de ce genre. Vous êtes quelqu’un de bien, Doc. J’espère que vous vous en tirerez.  
— Quand tout ça sera fini, je viendrai vous rendre visite dans votre bar, et vous me paierez un coup à boire ! répondit le médecin.  
  
Il s’efforçait de garder un ton enjoué, mais le cœur n’y était pas. Tous deux étaient de toute façon pleinement conscients des risques encourus.  
Le barman hocha la tête tristement.  
  
— Bien sûr. Bonne chance.

—

  
Le barman partit sans tarder. La nuit était déjà noire. Il entraînait avec lui un groupe d’une cinquantaine de personnes : pour la plupart des familles apeurées, mais également une poignée de soldats rescapés des assauts à terre.  
Il ne s’arrêta qu’une fois franchies les premières collines qui encerclaient la ville.  
  
Le groupe s’éparpilla. Qui vers la route, afin de se joindre à un convoi pour gagner une autre ville, qui vers le spatioport dans l’espoir de quitter la planète. D’autres encore s’enfoncèrent dans les bois avec la ferme intention d’y trouver un abri, de rester à proximité de la ville et de revenir dès la fin des hostilités.  
Encore fallait-il qu’il subsiste quelque chose vers quoi revenir, songea le barman.  
  
Il fit demi-tour, revint sur ses pas, s’immobilisa sur un promontoire rocheux et contempla longuement la ville, en contrebas. Partout, des brasiers illuminaient les ruines d’une lueur rougeâtre. Le barman leva les yeux : le bombardement orbital semblait s’être intensifié. Des traits de feu striaient désormais le ciel en continu, telles de mortelles **étoiles filantes**.  
Le barman pensa au médecin, au Metal Bloody Saloon. À son devoir.  
  
— Pourquoi ? cria-t-il à la nuit. Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ?  
— T’es fâché ? fit une petite voix dans son dos.  
  
Le barman se retourna vivement, gêné d’avoir été surpris.  
Une fillette l’observait avec de grands yeux effrayés. Le barman haussa un sourcil.  
  
— Tu es toute seule ? Pourquoi n’es-tu pas restée avec les autres ?  
  
La gamine se recroquevilla.  
  
— Ma famille… Ils sont tous morts, murmura-t-elle. Tout à l’heure, dans le bar, tu as dit que tu nous emmenais en sécurité. Je croyais que tu nous guidais !  
  
Elle éclata en sanglots. Le barman fit la grimace. Une gosse. Manquait plus que ça !  
Il s’accroupit et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.  
  
— Allons, ne pleure pas. Tu aurais dû le dire plus tôt, tu aurais accompagné cette famille qui possédait une deuxième maison sur le continent austral…  
— Tu ne… veux pas de moi ? hoqueta-t-elle, angoissée.  
— Mais si, mais si. Ne t’inquiète pas. Je te promets de m’occuper de toi. Je te promets de te conduire en lieu sûr.  
  
Le barman saisit la fillette par les épaules et la fixa dans les yeux.  
  
— Je te promets, répéta-t-il.  
  
Elle sourit à travers ses larmes.  
  
— Je suis fatiguée, dit-elle seulement.  
  
Le barman la souleva sans effort. Elle était légère comme une plume.  
  
— Dors. Je te porte.  
  
Il esquissa un sourire qui, espéra-t-il, était suffisamment rassurant.  
  
— On va partir d’ici, assura-t-il. On va partir loin.  
  
Il regarda le ciel. Demain, pensa-t-il. Ils seraient partis demain.  
À condition que son appel au secours ait été entendu. Et à condition également que sa petite protégée reste discrète.

—

  
Le barman avait trouvé un arbre pleureur et avait décidé qu’il ferait un abri convenable pour le reste de la nuit. Il n’avait réussi à fermer l’œil qu’au petit matin.  
Il fut réveillé par le sifflement d’un réacteur.  
  
Il se leva d’un bond.  
  
— Par ici ! appela-t-il.  
  
Il emmitoufla la fillette encore endormie dans son blouson et courut jusqu’à l’appareil posé quelques mètres plus loin. Une navette de transport sans immatriculation, mais qui arborait discrètement sur un flanc tête de mort et tibias entrecroisés.  
  
— Ouf ! Content de vous voir ! s’exclama le barman en se jetant sur un des sièges passagers.  
  
La navette redécolla aussitôt.  
  
— Comment arrives-tu à toujours être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, Bob ? lança le pilote depuis le cockpit.  
— C’est un don, gamin, répondit l’Octodian. Et puis ça te donne l’occasion de venir me secourir, je sais que ça te fait plaisir…  
  
Le capitaine Harlock abandonna un instant les commandes pour fixer son passager.  
  
— M’appelle pas gamin, répliqua-t-il, agacé. Tu crois peut-être que je n’ai que ça à faire ? J’avais des choses plus importantes en cours et je ne pourrai jamais progresser si tu déclenches ta balise de détresse à tout-va !  
— Oh, vraiment ?  
  
Le barman pinça les lèvres. Bien sûr qu’il savait comment Harlock remplissait son emploi du temps ! Après tout, il ne se passait pas une journée sans que les bulletins d’informations ne relatent un événement mettant en cause le célèbre capitaine pirate et son vaisseau. Et, si l’on en croyait les annonces fédérales, les avis de recherche et la nouvelle augmentation de la prime pour sa capture, Harlock avait été très occupé ces derniers temps.  
Mais ce n’était pas une raison pour laisser la notoriété lui monter à la tête.  
  
— Je pense que l’Univers peut se passer de toi le temps que tu t’occupes de tes amis, gamin… reprit le barman.  
  
Harlock grogna une protestation indistincte mais eut le bon sens de ne pas renchérir sur une déclaration utopique du genre « l’Univers a besoin de moi pour le mener sur le chemin de la Justice ! » (ce qui, de l’avis du barman, n’était pas forcément faux, mais qu’il fallait mieux ne pas reconnaître pour éviter de gonfler davantage l’ego du pirate).  
  
L’Arcadia les attendait au détour d’un cumulonimbus. Le barman fronça les sourcils : le vaisseau vert à la silhouette si facilement identifiable n’était pas sous bouclier de camouflage, alors qu’Harlock ne se passait de son dispositif furtif en atmosphère que rarement. Donc, soit le coin était totalement sûr (ce qui n’était pas _du tout_ le cas de _cette planète_ à moins que le barman ne fût passé dans une dimension parallèle pendant la nuit), soit le matériel était en avarie.  
Et si la furtivité ne fonctionnait pas, cela signifiait qu’ils n’allaient pas pouvoir s’attarder très longtemps.  
Comme en réponse aux réflexions du barman, l’Arcadia essuya une salve de tirs lasers en provenance de la haute atmosphère.  
  
— La prochaine fois, trouve une planète plus facile d’accès, maugréa Harlock en revenant à son pilotage. Trop agité, par ici.  
  
Avec dextérité, le capitaine pirate mena la navette jusqu’à la porte d’accès de son hangar, sous l’Arcadia. Il sauta hors de l’appareil sitôt la manœuvre de rentrée à bord automatique terminée et sans plus se soucier du barman.  
  
— Kei ! ordonna-t-il à la jeune femme blonde en combinaison rose qui se tenait à l’entrée du hangar. On quitte l’orbite ! Transmets à Tochiro de préparer un saut warp puis rejoins-moi en passerelle !  
— Aye, captain ! répondit la fille.  
  
Elle adressa néanmoins un signe de bienvenue courtois au barman avant de se diriger vers l’interphone le plus proche. Puis elle éclata d’un **rire cristallin** lorsque son regard s’arrêta sur les deux **couettes** noir de jais qui dépassaient du blouson de l’Octodian.  
  
— Oh, Bob, dites-moi… Vous avez recueilli un **petit oisillon tombé du nid** ?  
  
Harlock stoppa net les portes de l’ascenseur sur le point de se refermer sur lui.  
  
— Attends voir… Tu as fait _quoi_? demanda-t-il suspicieusement en revenant vers le barman.  
  
Celui-ci retint une grimace. Il aurait préféré que le pirate découvre sa passagère supplémentaire un peu plus tard… après que le barman eut préparé le terrain, par exemple.  
  
— J’ai arraché une orpheline à l’enfer, répondit Bob calmement.  
— Sur _cette planète_? siffla Harlock. C’est une colonie illumidas !  
— C’était, corrigea le barman.  
  
Harlock balaya l’objection de la main et tira un coup sec sur le blouson, révélant la petite fille blottie dans les bras du barman. Réveillée et visiblement peu rassurée par le pirate (mais le contraire eût été étonnant), celle-ci agrippa le cou du barman d’un geste possessif. L’Octodian eut une moue contrite ; quoi qu’il puisse dire, la gamine ne pouvait de toute façon pas renier ses origines. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et lisses, des yeux sombres… et une peau vert olive.  
Harlock jura.  
  
— Tu as amené un Illumidas chez moi ! cria-t-il.  
— Juste une gosse, fit le barman. Où est le problème ?  
  
Bob savait que depuis que le capitaine pirate avait quitté la Terre – depuis la mort de Maya – les relations entre Harlock et les Illumidas étaient loin d’être au beau fixe. Mais putain, il ne s’agissait que d’une gamine ! Il ne demandait pas au pirate une preuve d’ **amour éternel** , mais simplement qu’il emmène la gosse en lieu sûr !  
  
— Elle n’est pas _humaine_! ajouta Harlock avec une note de haine perceptible dans la voix.  
— Et alors ? répliqua sèchement le barman. Moi non plus, il me semble, et vous êtes tout de même venus me chercher.  
  
Harlock croisa les bras.  
  
— Nous sommes en guerre contre les Illumidas, trancha-t-il.  
— La belle affaire ! ironisa le barman. Les _soldats_ font la guerre. Qui crois-tu que j’ai amené ? Ton « soldat » porte une jupe et un **petit pull en laine** avec des fleurs brodées ! Elle n’est pas dangereuse !  
— Ça va grandir.  
— « Ça », c’est une fille, je te signale ! Elle fait partie d’une espèce intelligente, et elle a droit à ta considération !  
  
Kei les interrompit, l’air gêné.  
  
— Capitaine, Bob a raison, ce n’est qu’une enfant. Nous pouvons sûrement la poser sur une colonie neutre.  
— Et la laisser récupérer des informations précieuses sur l’Arcadia pendant le trajet ? rétorqua Harlock.  
— À son âge ? se moqua le barman. Ça s’appelle de la paranoïa aiguë, mon garçon… Tous les Illumidas ne sont pas forcément des soldats ou des espions.  
  
Bob marqua un temps.  
  
— Aucun de ceux que j’ai côtoyés et qui sont morts dans la ville, en bas, ne l’étaient. Tu peux prétendre que les Illumidas commettent des atrocités, mais ce bombardement orbital a été ordonné par des humains…  
  
Le pirate se renfrogna.  
  
— Je n’ai pas participé à ça.  
— Tu ne l’as pas non plus empêché, fit le barman.  
  
Mâchoires serrées, Harlock ne répondit pas. Le barman le défia du regard. Non, il ne céderait pas face au pirate. Un instant, il crut qu’Harlock allait dégainer et le menacer de son arme, mais le capitaine tourna les talons brusquement.  
  
— Très bien, qu’elle reste. Mais je ne veux pas la voir. Et elle débarque à la prochaine escale, lâcha-t-il avant de disparaître dans l’ascenseur.

—

  
Le barman s’arrangea pour croiser Harlock le moins possible durant le voyage. Il semblait qu’Harlock, de son côté, avait décidé que ni le barman, ni sa protégée n’existaient, et les ignorait obstinément si d’aventure l’un ou l’autre entraient dans son champ de vision.  
  
Quant à l’équipage de l’Arcadia, malgré les craintes du barman et une courte période de méfiance, il avait rapidement adopté la fillette illumidas. Un des mécanos (peut-être même Tochiro, pour ce qu’en savait le barman) lui avait bricolé une sorte de **poney** mécanique avec des pièces métalliques récupérées dieu sait où.  
Pour l’heure, la gamine s’amusait avec son jouet dans la salle de détente, couvée d’un regard paternel par le barman.  
Ç’aurait été idéal s’il n’avait pas dû supporter l’hostilité sous-jacente d’Harlock. Le capitaine pirate était à l’instant entré en salle de détente, avait fait mine de ne pas remarquer le barman et la petite illumidas, mais la façon dont il s’était rageusement servi un verre d’une quelconque boisson alcoolisée ne laissait pas de place au doute : ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir.  
  
Le barman soupira. Pourquoi Harlock était-il aussi buté ? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu’il se montre aussi insensible ?  
  
— Ah, ce foutu pirate a un cœur de pierre, grommela-t-il une fois qu’Harlock eût quitté la salle sans avoir prononcé un seul mot. Il massacrerait des **bébés phoques** sans sourciller.  
— Vous savez que c’est faux, répondit une voix éthérée.  
  
L’Octodian se retourna et plongea son regard dans les **yeux d’un jaune profond** dépourvus de pupilles de Mimee, la Jurassienne aux cheveux bleus. Il secoua la tête.  
  
— Je sais… souffla-t-il. Et je comprends qu’il ait du mal à faire son deuil. La mort de Maya est encore récente.  
— Vous avez connu Maya ? demanda Mimee.  
— Brièvement. Je suis passé sur Terre peu avant qu’elle ne soit tuée par les Illumidas. C’était une femme courageuse.  
— Oui.  
— Le gamin s’est replié sur lui-même, depuis. Il tenait vraiment à elle.  
  
La Jurassienne plissa les yeux – sa façon à elle de sourire.  
  
— Il n’aime pas que vous le traitiez de gamin, vous savez ?  
— Je sais.  
  
Le barman sourit à son tour – un sourire teinté de nostalgie et de tristesse.  
  
— Je me souviens du gosse plein d’illusions que j’avais accueilli, il y a des années. Un petit oisillon, comme dirait Kei. Et je sais que chaque fois que je l’appelle ainsi, je lui rappelle qu’il n’a pas toujours été un pirate invaincu.  
— Vous lui rappelez ses faiblesses, fit Mimee. Ça ne lui plaît pas.  
— Mais il ne peut pas nier ce qu’il est ! reprit le barman. Il ne peut pas… écraser ses sentiments sous des couches successives d’impassibilité ! S’il fait ça, s’il refuse de ressentir quoi que ce soit, alors il ne vaudra pas mieux que ceux qu’il s’est donné pour mission de vaincre.  
  
Le barman serra le poing.  
  
— Je refuse de croire qu’il est ce monstre froid et sanguinaire que les avis de recherche décrivent. Et je refuse qu’il le devienne !  
— Je comprends, répondit doucement Mimee.  
  
La Jurassienne le scruta de son regard étrange. Elle brillait légèrement.  
  
— Nous avons tous en nous une part d’ombre qu’il nous faut combattre, philosopha-t-elle. Lui peut-être plus que les autres…  
  
Elle baissa les yeux, soudain timide.  
  
— C’est pour cette raison qu’il lui faut sans cesse de nouvelles batailles. D’autres ennemis… C’est pour cette raison qu’il a besoin d’amis… prêts à le soutenir… Prêts à mourir à ses côtés, termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

— 

  
La fin de la conversation avec Mimee avait eu comme une saveur douce-amère. Le barman n’avait pu s’empêcher d’y déceler une impression de fatalité. Ah, toutes ces balivernes de destin inéluctable, très peu pour lui ! Il préférait l’action, et la conviction que ce qu’il faisait contribuait à changer les choses.  
  
L’Arcadia avait navigué six jours. Malgré le « petit accrochage » que le vaisseau pirate avait eu avec une patrouille illumidas le quatrième jour, c’était beaucoup plus qu’il n’en fallait pour rejoindre le système planétaire le plus proche de celui que le barman avait quitté.  
L’Octodian s’était renseigné discrètement. Kei avait fini par lui apprendre qu’ils se dirigeaient vers Pisces, dans la Bordure Extérieure. Une planète que la guerre n’avait pas encore atteinte.  
  
Tandis que l’Arcadia slalomait entre des astéroïdes pour échapper à la vigilance des radars spatiaux, le barman avait rejoint le château arrière du vaisseau et les quartiers du capitaine.  
  
Harlock ne s’y trouvait pas. La pièce était sombre et silencieuse. Intimidé sans vouloir se l’avouer, le barman avança jusqu’au bureau. Un livre y était resté ouvert ; sur ses pages s’étalaient des lignes d’une écriture manuscrite droite et fine.  
_« 2985.10.18009 : bouclier de camouflage endommagé par tirs orbitaux. Arcadia sommée de quitter la zone par commandant des Forces Terriennes Libres. Ouvert le feu sur vaisseau type Condor, équipage terrien, pour forcer le passage en atmosphère._  
_2985.10.18015 : Avons récupéré Bob et recueilli fillette illumidas rescapée de la colonie D-45. Scan surface : destruction zones habitables effective à 72%… »_  
  
— Ne te gêne surtout pas.  
  
Harlock était entré sans un bruit. Le barman réussit à ne pas sursauter et haussa négligemment les épaules.  
  
— Sinon quoi ? C’est ton **journal intime** , gamin ?  
— Mon _journal de bord_ , rectifia Harlock. Tu n’as aucune raison de regarder dedans. Et ne m’appelle pas gamin.  
  
Le barman s’écarta, non sans avoir réussi à déchiffrer une ultime phrase.  
_« 2985.10.22023 : contact pris avec famille d’accueil sur Pisces… »_  
  
— Dehors, grogna Harlock. L’Arcadia n’ira pas plus loin. Une navette vous attend pour la fin du trajet.  
— J’y vais, répondit le barman. J’étais venu te remercier.  
  
Harlock marmonna un « mrf » qui, avec un peu d’imagination, pouvait signifier qu’il appréciait le geste. L’Octodian sourit et posa une main sur l’épaule d’Harlock sans faire attention au regard du capitaine qui, là, signifiait clairement qu’il n’appréciait pas du tout.  
  
— Tu vas penser que je ne suis qu’un vieux radoteur, mon garçon, ajouta-t-il, mais tu vaux mieux que ces hors-la-loi qui pillent pour le plaisir. Tu es plus qu’un simple pirate.  
  
Le barman lâcha Harlock qui le fixait sans dire un mot.  
  
— N’oublie jamais tes idéaux. La Liberté… Elle se soucie pas mal que nous soyons humains, illumidas ou octodians. Et ce qui est important, c’est d’être conscient que ce sont les enfants d’aujourd’hui qui construiront le monde de demain.  
  
Le barman hésita, puis décida finalement que de grandes effusions d’adieu n’étaient pas nécessaires.  
  
— N’oublie jamais ça, répéta-t-il seulement avant de tourner les talons sans attendre de réponse.

—

  
Le barman ignorait où Harlock avait déniché cette navette, mais elle ne provenait pas des hangars de l’Arcadia et son pilote ne faisait pas partie de l’équipage. Il ressemblait à un électro-tech comme on en trouve dans les spatioports – et il en avait d’ailleurs l’uniforme.  
Bob s’abstint de poser trop de questions ; l’essentiel était qu’ils arrivent à bon port.  
  
Le visage collé au hublot, sa petite protégée tentait d’apercevoir leur destination. Elle serrait un ours en peluche contre elle. Le barman haussa un sourcil étonné.  
  
— Où donc as-tu trouvé cette bestiole ?  
— C’est pas une bestiole, c’est un **nounours** , expliqua doctement la fillette. Pour moi. C’est le capitaine qui me l’a donné.  
  
Le sourcil du barman se haussa davantage. Et où donc Harlock avait-il trouvé un ours en peluche ? En arraisonnant un cargo ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-il emporté un nounours ? Ce n’était pas franchement utile, à bord de l’Arcadia…  
  
— Je croyais qu’il ne m’aimait pas, mais il est gentil, en fait, continuait la petite. Il m’a dit qu’il m’avait trouvé une nouvelle maison.  
  
Le barman lui passa la main dans les cheveux, l’air attendri.  
  
— Je suis certain que tu vas t’y plaire, lui dit-il.  
— Tu viendras me voir ?  
— Bien sûr.  
  
Il jeta un regard en arrière. Le champ d’astéroïdes s’éloignait, s’étirant sur les panneaux vidéos de la navette en un long ruban de poussières d’étoiles.  
L’Arcadia avait déjà disparu.


End file.
